Archive:Team - TA Assassin Assault
A fast, mostly life-stealing spike team for TA. Roster #1 Impaling Spiker/Solo Splitter #2 Impaling Spiker/Dual Splitter #3 Speeding Spiker/Dual Splitter #4 First Aid Kit Impaling Spiker/Solo Splitter name=Impaling Spiker prof=Assassin/Ritualist Deadly=12+1+1 Channeling=12 Critical=3PrisonLotus StrikeAssaultImpaleBeyond Sight@0RageWeaponPact Signet/build Impaling Spiker/Dual Splitter name=Impaling Spiker prof=Assassin/Ritualist Deadly=12+1+1 Channeling=12 Critical=3PrisonLotus StrikeAssaultImpaleBeyond Sight@0RageWeaponSignet/build Speeding Spiker/Dual Splitter name=Speeding Spiker prof=Assassin/Ritualist Deadly=12+1+1 Channeling=12 Critical=3PrisonLotus StrikeAssaultSpeedBeyond Sight@0RageWeaponSignet/build Usage Choose one Spiker as the caller. The spike is setup with Nightmare Weapon > Sight Beyond Sight > AR > Shadow Prison > BLS > VA > Impale. Since both Impales inflict Deep Wound an extra hit after the application shouldn't be needed. Due to the enormous amount of damage provided in this spike, it might be a better idea to spike down targets that are not likely to be pre-veiled and that can apply annoying hexes (Mesmer or Necros) that can ruin you chain. Even warriors can be shred to pieces with the spike. The spikers can also split on various targets. The Siphon Spiker can have a hard time killing someone on his own but the two Impaling Spikers can often take down a target solo. A good tactic can be to spike down two key targets such as the monk and the support caster, with the Siphon Spiker following one of the Impaling Spikers while the other goes for the second target. This works especially well if the foes are close to eachother due to Ancestors' Rage's AoE damage. Keep in mind that Ancestors' Rage can be good for taking down clumped spirits, due to their low armor. If possible, auto-attack between spikes with your zealous dagger set to regain energy. Use Siphon Speed to snare melees harassing your monk or to fake a spike. Siphon Speed has many uses: * Use to bait hex removal skills or Hex Breaker. * Use it to pre-snare or backup snare your spike target. * Use it to snare meleers harassing your monk. * Use it to fake a spike. Equipment * Vampiric +5 Energy Daggers of Fortitude (spike set) * Zealous +5 Energy Daggers of Fortitude (regain energy set) * Defensive Weapon Set (Sword/Axe/Spear + Shield of Fortitude, when not attacking) * Mostly Radiant Insignias to keep up with the high energy cost of the build. Counters * Hex removal and anti melee hexes. * Energy Denial. * Blocking. Variants * Other hexes can be used. Impale and Siphon Speed can be dropped for all sins to bring Expose Defenses to make the chain unblockable, but more expensive. * One Impale can be replaced with another skill such as Disrupting Dagger or Iron Palm. * One Spiker could use Warmonger's Weapon instead of Vampiric for interruption instead of damage. * Ancestors' Rage could be dropped for a defensive or offensive skill. Notes on Blocking Blocking is the main counter to this build. There are some ways to counter this though: * Many monks run Guardian/SoD/Frenzied Defense. They rarely run two of these. If they don't, simply split on multiple targets (meaning one spike can get blocked but not the other one). Even if they do it can be hard to get both skills of before the chain is completed (since there are only 2 attacks). * Wards do pose a large problem. Split on frontline targets not in wards. * If the meta is very block heavy, bring Expose Defenses (drop Ancestors' Rage). First Aid Kit prof=Mo/A name="First Aid Kit" pro=12+1+1 hea=9+1 div=9+1 shadow=3of Fortuneof AbsorptionConditionBenedictionof HealthVeilOptionalReturn/build Usage * Pre-veil yourself. * Stay alive and keep others alive. * Be smart and use return to make gg's. Equipment * Insignias of choice. * Neg/defensive set, casting set, high set. Crippling mod if wanted. Counters * E-denial. * Dazed. * Standard spell caster counters. Variants The optional slot can be filled with many types of skills: * Additional condition removal (Mending Touch, Mend Condition) * Additional hex removal (Remove Hex, Deny Hexes) * Blocking skills (Guardian, Aegis) * Energy management (Signet of Devotion) * Anti pressure and spike skills (Protective Spirit, Spirit Bond, SoA) * Dark Escape or Smoke Powder Defense. * The secondary profession can be changed and Return replaced with another self preservation skill. Calculations Triple Ganking: 621 Lifesteal (With vampiric Daggers) 190 Earth Damage 330 Lightning Damage Deep Wound (~100 Damage) ______________________ ~1241 Damage (-armor reduction). And the spikers cannot be blinded. Dual split: 414 Lifesteal (With vampiric Daggers) 95 Earth Damage 220 Lightning Damage Deep Wound (~100 Damage) ______________________ ~829 Damage (-armor reduction). Solo split: 207 Lifesteal (With vampiric Daggers) 95 Earth Damage 110 Lightning Damage Deep Wound (~100 Damage) ______________________ ~512 Damage (-armor reduction). Support Necro Variant If you want more support between spikes, you can replace one of the assassins with a necromancer: This character can add pressure through degeneration spreading, make the assassins unblockable, harass melee and remove hexes/conditions. Since this character adds alot of hex support, the Speeding Spiker should be the one that's replaced.